


Всё это

by Miriamel



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriamel/pseuds/Miriamel





	Всё это

Работа в NERV не имеет ничего общего с прийти к 9:00, уйти в 18:00, суббота и воскресенье выходные, после одиннадцати месяцев стажа полагается двадцать восемь календарных дней отпуска. NERV поглощает целиком и душит ответственностью. Чтобы не задохнуться и не свалить на остальных свои задачи, в числе навыков выживания должно присутствовать умение отдыхать.

Улечься на диван и плевать в потолок до тех пор, пока не полегчает, не годится. Чтобы наступило долгожданное «полегчает», нужны недели, месяцы, а будильник на тумбочке заведен и моргает зеленым, считая секунды.

Вещества — да, расслабляют. Ежедневная доза пива позволяет не то чтобы забыть, а отложить на время в сознании, что завтра будет такой же день. Оно не дает Мисато упасть туда, откуда ее будет уже не достать. Она ходит вдоль бездны, бросает взгляды в ее сторону, иногда заглядывает вниз. Тьма не манит, потому что Мисато знает, что когда-нибудь не устоит. А пока пытается оттянуть момент падения. Для этого надо соблюдать технику безопасности. Не ту, которая про не суй пальцы в розетку и не лови невооруженным взглядом лазерное излучение. Эта техника безопасности — для души: не думай о завтра, не вспоминай вчера — кроме технически необходимых фактов, не думай о других (разрушенных?) городах и о других людях.

Или, если совсем вкратце, так: делай все и не чувствуй ничего.

Мисато делает многое для того, чтобы прожить подольше. В этом много долга и совсем нет инстинктов. Иногда она вспоминает, как еще ребенком стояла, раскинув руки, под ливнем жаркой летней ночью и смеялась вслед молниям и утихающему грому. Тогда она испытала самое сильное счастье бытия и жажду жить.

Это воспоминание относится к числу запрещенных техникой безопасности.

Сейчас же Мисато приходится подбадривать себя мыслями о том, что она высококвалифицированный специалист и найти замену будет тяжело. Да и коллеги расстроятся. Как-то вечером Мисато набросала программку, которая оценивала вклад капитана Кацураги в дело защиты человечества. Результат заставил ухмыльнуться: отношение вероятностей победы в следующей битве с ангелом без участия капитана и с участием составило 93%. Мисато вяленько подумала о том, чтобы рассчитать этот коэффициент для остальных сотрудников и сравнить со своим, но поленилась.

Все это началось вскоре после того, как Мисато поступила в NERV. После первого раза Рицуко подумала, что второго не будет, после второго не ждала третьего. Она довольно долго думала, что каждый раз — последний, и с равнодушной грустью наблюдала, как Мисато прогибается и стонет в голос, когда ее легонечко пощипывают за соски. Она позволяла, нет, она требовала делать с собой все, что угодно, и Рицуко, в ответ на невысказанную мольбу, послушно прижимала ее к постели и ровным негромким голосом произносила:

— Капитан Кацураги, приказываю прекратить сопротивление.

Мисато все равно не могла забыть, что она капитан, и от лишнего напоминания ей не становилось хуже. В ответ она принималась вырываться с удвоенной силой — так высвобождалась нервная энергия, нерастраченная за день, когда надо было делать строгое лицо, четко выполнять приказы и ни на минуту не разрешать себе расслабиться.

После тяжелого дня они могли возиться долго и зло. Иногда Рицуко ничего не оставалось, кроме как перехватить руки Мисато, завести их за голову и перехватить ремнем. На следующий день после таких игр Мисато надевала кофточки с длинными рукавами и была особенно задумчивой и спокойной. Внутренне спокойной, а не как обычно, — ей не нужно было сдерживать внутренних демонов, они спали, удовлетворенные, и капитан некоторое время чувствовала себя сильной, здоровой и готовой к любым заданиям. А спустя некоторое время в душе снова опасно натягивалась струна, и требовалось вмешательство Рицуко, чтобы обрести гармонию.

«Ей ведь это действительно нужно», — иногда удивлялась Рицуко, замечая, как меняется Мисато после их «всего этого».

Название придумала Мисато. Его надо было произносить, глядя в сторону и неопределенно взмахнув рукой. Сама же Рицуко «все это» не называла никак — для идентификации явления перед мысленным взором появлялась картинка раскрасневшегося лица в ореоле черных волос, частое дыхание и запах пота.

«Вот, значит, как все это закончится», — понимает Рицуко, провожая взглядом убегающую Мисато. Гэндо Икари отдал приказ доставить в Токио-3 сына, и капитан спешит на задание.

— Доктор Акаги, — так иногда, в отместку за капитана Кацураги, обращается Мисато. А глаза ее сияют, — Синдзи поселится в одной из моих свободных комнат!

Больше она не говорит ничего, но Рицуко видит и больше не одинокие вечера, и человека, о котором можно заботиться, и бытовые перепалки, так хорошо спускающие пары. Они невольно научились друг друга считывать, и Мисато знает, что ей не обязательно говорить все это вслух. Рицуко и так поймет.

Синдзи не обманывает ожиданий: это сложный, милый и трогательный ребенок, и Мисато щебечет о нем не умолкая, когда неделю спустя заваливается со словами:

— Неужели ты меня не ждала?

Рицуко удивилась, но, хоть и нежданную, все равно была рада принять ее в своей постели.

В следующий раз Рицуко подумала, что все кончено, когда из Германии приплыл, сопровождая новое дитя, Редзи Кадзи. Он изменился, как и положено меняться мужчине в таком возрасте. Заматерел, раздался в плечах, а в глазах стало еще больше хищника. Однако самое главное оставалось прежним — дыхание Мисато при его приближении учащалось точно так же, как во времена студенчества. В ее взгляде читалось много всякого, и Рицуко решила: вопрос времени, когда они упадут друг другу в объятия.

В общем-то, она не ошиблась. Только до этого было далеко. А пока Мисато появлялась у нее все чаще, пока не стала приходить каждый вечер. Зарывалась пальцами в светлые волосы, подавалась бедрами навстречу и бормотала что-то неразборчивое, во что не было желания вслушиваться. Рицуко стала находить их игры довольно утомительными. Тяжело было выдерживать такой напор страсти и не иметь возможности передохнуть. Но она понимала, что является охлаждающим элементом на процессоре по имени уже неделю как майор Кацураги, и знала, что до собственного перегрева и выхода из строя ей еще очень далеко. Поэтому, в интересах работоспособности системы, да и из человеколюбия тоже, она раз за разом доводила Мисато до оргазма. Сама, правда, все реже просила ответить тем же.  
Она устала и почти не обращала внимания на то, что Мисато и не пыталась, пока не попросишь, предложить что-то в ответ.

Оглядывая себя в зеркале и оценивая, как сидит темно-зеленое платье, Рицуко думала, что она, пожалуй, единственная, кто не испытывает экзистенциального ужаса перед одиночеством. Легкое недовольство — есть, а в остальном… зачем суетиться, если шансы пережить следующий десяток лет ничтожно малы?

Но не все могут спокойно об этом думать. Большинству приходится рассказывать друг другу и самим себе, что все будет хорошо.

Мисато словно читает мысли:

— Как думаешь, мы победим?

— Нет. А ты?

— Я тоже, — Мисато засмеялась, лизнула Рицуко в шею и застегнула на ней холодную цепочку с тяжелым красным камнем.

Мисато знала, почему ей тоже вроде бы совсем не страшно при мысли о гибели человечества: это такой защитный механизм. Страх сублимировал в букет совсем других чувств.

…Они вместе приехали на свадьбу. Мисато высматривала в толпе Кадзи, а он все не шел. Рицуко подумала, что если он все-таки появится, то уйдут они вместе. Тогда все это, наконец, закончится, и у Рицуко будет много, много времени, чтобы как следует отдохнуть.

На всех мероприятиях Рицуко тщательно высчитывала количество выпитых алкогольных напитков. Не терять контроль над собой — и в то же время добиться легкого шума в голове, чтобы получать от происходящего удовольствие.

На этой свадьбе Рицуко следила, чтобы шум в голове не стал слишком сильным. Она успешно справлялась: ей удавалось поддерживать с Мисато и Кадзи в меру приятную, в меру безобидную и в меру двусмысленную беседу. А потом она ушла, почти с сожалением, сопровождаемая взглядом Мисато, в котором был вопрос. Отвечать на него не хотелось.

В конце концов, все это всегда было больше нужно Мисато, а теперь она напилась, потому что ей неловко при Рицуко, страшно, а еще очень нужен Кадзи.

…Она получила желаемое — сначала разговор, потом понимание, дошла очередь и до тела. Мисато казалось, что мир изменился. Раньше она пробиралась через болото, искала силы, а теперь словно мчалась в старых удобных кроссовках по стадиону, солнечные лучи гладили по коже, а люди вокруг улыбались при виде того, как хорошо и весело ей бежится.

А потом Кадзи умер.

Рицуко боялась. Она не могла подступиться к Мисато, переживала за нее и за NERV. Не в ее власти было разорвать узелок боли, поселившийся в груди Мисато, и она не лезла, предпочитая наблюдать украдкой — потому что после случившегося все это уж просто обязано было кончиться.

«Ты хочешь слиться со мной? Стать одной душой, одним телом?» — так спрашивает Рицуко. Такая мягкая и теплая, ничуть не похожая на подтянутую суховатую женщину в белом халате, нет даже привычных сережек — в мочках пустые проколы, — и в то же время самая родная. Откуда она здесь? Мисато собирает остатки воли и приоткрывает глаза. Вокруг только металлические стены, меж которыми гуяет эхо от далеких выстрелов. Показалось. Она дергает рукой, чтобы защитить рану и унять жжение, но в результате лишь вздрагивают пальцы. И пусть. Мисато снова закрывает глаза и видит склоненную над ней обнаженную Рицуко.

Рицуко прикована за лодыжки и запястья к массивному стулу. В глаза бьет яркий свет. Доносится торжественная инфернальная музыка, и невозможно определить расположение источника.

Привыкнув к освещению, Рицуко открывает глаза и пытается осмотреться. Стен и потолка не видно, каменные плиты пола теряются в абсолютной черноте. Ножки стула привинчены к полу. Наручники подбиты розовым мехом.

Рицуко пытается вырваться, уже догадываясь, что это невозможно. В ожидании она считает время, но почему-то все время путается. В голову настойчиво лезут гадости, но она умеет ставить блок. Вот только со счета постоянно сбивается и не может сказать, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как она очнулась, когда из темноты медленно выплывает обнаженная женщина. Она подходит совсем близко. Свет бьет ей в спину, однако Рицуко ухитряется рассмотреть, какая она серьезная, торжественная и радостная. Мисато делает еще шаг, и ее грудь оказывается прямо перед лицом Рицуко.

«Ты хочешь слиться со мной? Стать одной душой, одним телом?»


End file.
